Healing Hearts and Souls
by salazar's heir19
Summary: Three friends end up in Narnia where things don't start smoothly. Do not own any of C.S. Lewis' work only my OC's. R&R. Rating may change. Caspian/OC Peter/OC Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **_Caspian/OC (Jess) : Peter/OC (Julia) : Edmund/OC (Marlene)_

**Caspian: **23

**Peter: **23

**Susan: **22

**Edmund: **20

**Lucy: **19

**Jess: **18

**Marlene: **17

**Julia: **17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OC's. The world of Narnia and it's characters belong to C.S. Lewis**

* * *

It was a cold, mid – November evening and Jess was sat on the large window sill outside the door to her dorm which she shared with Julia and Marlene, two of her closest friends. The two of them were running around doing god-knows-what and had shut her out of their room. Jess' thoughts drifted to all the events of the past two weeks and she shivered; pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. Turning her gaze to the bright, starry sky she allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks. No one knew the reason why she was so upset. Jess could tell her friends were worried about her; she never spoke, she hardly ate and most nights Jess cried herself to sleep. She was brought out of her thoughts by Julia's cheerful voice.

"Jess, we've got something to show you." Jess looked at the two of them curiously but didn't say anything.

"Come on. We think you'll like this." Marlene said as she grabbed Jess' hand and helped her off the window sill. Julia grabbed her other hand and pushed the door handle down. "You ready?"

"Y … yeah." Jess whispered softly. Julia and Marlene looked at her and smiled brightly that she had actually said something.

Julia pushed the door open and pulled Jess through behind her, Marlene behind Jess.

As they walked through the door they noticed that something wasn't quite right. As they looked around they could see that their beds and belongings had gone. In fact they weren't inside at all. They were stood in the courtyard of a magnificent castle. The three girls looked at it for a few moments but before they could say anything six men in armour, carrying swords, surrounded them.

Julia and Marlene were terrified but Jess was just looking at the men, she assumed that they were either guards or soldiers, curiously. She recognised their clothing from a film she had watched just the day before.

"Julia, Marlene, I think we're in Narnia." Jess whispered to the two terrified girls whilst giving their hands a gentle squeeze.

"How?! Narnia is just stories! Right?" Julia asked slightly hysterically.

"I thought so too, but maybe, just maybe, it is real and that's where we've ended up." Marlene said as she started to calm down slightly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One the men demanded harshly. His tone caused Jess to shrink back in fear, almost hiding behind Marlene.

"I'm Marlene, this is Julia," she indicated to Julia who was standing on her right, "and the young lady behind me is Jess. We don't know how we got here. We only went into our dorm but ended up here instead."

"Really?" Marlene and Julia nodded. "I don't believe it. We'll have to see what their Majesties say before we do anything with you. Come here." The man snapped.

Immediately three of the other men caught hold of their wrists and put what looked like old – fashioned handcuffs on them. Jess froze; tears streaming down her face silently as she was pushed into walking forwards roughly.

They could only hope that whoever they were being taken to would believe their story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own Narnia**

_They could only hope that whoever they were being taken to would believe their story._

* * *

The guards lead them down several long corridors until they reached a huge set of doors. Marlene and Julia had gathered themselves together and hadn't noticed that Jess was starting to suffer from a panic attack.

"Come here girls." The head guard snapped. He grabbed Julia and Marlene roughly by the wrists and dragged them through the doors before coming back and shoving Jess through after her friends, but not before he slapped her sharply across the face. "Get a grip of yourself." He hissed in her ear.

She stumbled and fell to the floor, the handcuffs biting into her skin and her knees hitting the cold stone floor, hard. This rough treatment, and possible humiliation, caused emotions and memories to come rushing to the front of her mind like a river that had burst its banks during particularly heavy rain. A choked sob left her lips before she could hold it back.

"Hi there. Are you alright?" A young woman said from beside her. Jess just nodded but if she was honest, she was not alright. She was far, far, far from that. "Caspian have you got the keys? We need to get these cuffs off her."

"No, I don't. I think they are in my chambers." A man's voice replied. This voice caught Jess' attention. It was a deep voice with a velvety Spanish accent and seemed to help calm her but only very slightly as her mind was trapped; reliving the horrors of the past fortnight.

"I have a set on me Lucy." Another male voice said. This voice caused Jess to curl into herself and start crying. "Catch." Something could be heard whizzing across the room and landing on the floor with a metallic clink.

"Thanks Peter. Come on; let's get these horrible cuffs off of you." The young woman, Lucy, said as she unlocked the cuffs and took them away. "There the cuffs are gone. Please don't cry."

"S … s … sorry." She murmured almost inaudibly.

"It's not your fault." Jess felt a set of slim, yet muscled, arms wrap around her. She flinched. Two sets of footsteps came over to her.

"Jess it's us. It's alright. We're here. We're safe and so are you." Julia and Marlene each took hold of one of Jess' hands, knowing that that was all the physical contact she would allow for the time being.

"Lucy can you get some rooms organised for our guests?"

"Sure thing Caspian." Lucy got up and left.

"Everyone leave. I need to speak to these three young ladies privately."

After a few protests, from Peter, Susan and some of the council members and some choice words from Edmund everyone left; leaving Julia, Marlene, Jess and King Caspian alone.

* * *

**A/N: Chapters will hopefully get longer soon. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_After a few protests, from Peter, Susan and some of the council members and some choice words from Edmund everyone left; leaving Julia, Marlene, Jess and King Caspian alone._

* * *

Caspian walked over to the three girls who were sat on the floor. He sat with them.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quietly, not wanting to startle them. Caspian realized he was using the same tone of voice he used when calming Destrier down when he got spooked.

"I'm not sure," Julia said, "something happened about two weeks ago and she's been acting strange since."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Both Julia and Marlene shook their heads. "I see. Well I hope you will enjoy your time here in Narnia. I shall show you to your rooms." Caspian stood and brushed off his trousers as Julia and Marlene also stood. Jess had pulled her hands away from theirs and had them curled up in the pocket of her jumper. "My lady." He offered his hand to Jess.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Jess tentatively took his hand and allowed him to help her up. As she stood Caspian couldn't help but notice a large, purple bruise forming on the left-hand side of her face. He refrained from commenting as he had an idea of where it came from.

'_Looks like I'll be having a word with Isaac later._' Caspian thought as he led them towards their rooms.

It seemed as though they hadn't been walking for very long when they reached a large door. It was smaller than the one leading into the throne room but it was still at least five times taller than Marlene; who was the tallest of the three. Caspian pushed it open and took them inside. They walked into a large living room.

It was warm and cosy but not overly fancy as they were expecting it to be. It was decorated in deep reds, greens, blues and purples. There were five doors leading off to different places; three led to bedrooms, one led to a huge bathroom and the other was concealing a dark passage way. The passage had steps so they assumed that it led to another floor.

Marlene and Julia looked around in awe, whereas Jess walked over to a painting that was hanging above the magnificent, marble fireplace. It was of three people; a man, a woman and a little boy, who looked no older than her twin cousins who were four. They were obviously part of the royal family; Jess could tell by the way they were stood/sat.

"These will be your rooms during your stay. But I do like to come down here in the evenings if I have the time." Caspian explained to Marlene while Jess was looking at the painting and Julia was looking out of the window overlooking the gardens.

"Of course, Your Majesty. This is your home and we are very grateful that you have allowed us to stay here."

"You are most welcome. I shall leave you to get settled in." He bowed slightly and turned to leave.

As Caspian was walking out he saw that one of them was looking curiously at the portrait of his family. He smiled slightly and let it go as he headed out to the stables to see Destrier. He snatched a couple of apples from a bowl as he passed.

* * *

Meanwhile the four Pevensie siblings were talking out in the garden.

"What do you think of the people who turned up today?" Susan asked.

"They seem alright although something is definitely wrong with the girl with brown eyes." Peter said. Lucy perked up at this.

"You mean Jess, don't you Pete."

"How do you know her name already Lu?" Edmund asked. "They've been here less than an hour."

"I heard her friends call her that. It doesn't take a genius to work it out Ed." Lucy stated with a slight laugh in her voice. Edmund grumbled as Peter and Susan laughed. "Caspian!" Lucy called out.

"I thought you had work to do Caspian?" Susan questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I do, but it can wait." Caspian called back. He had stopped when Lucy called his name.

"Caspian you …"

"Sorry Su got to go. Places to be and all that! See you later!" Caspian hurried off to the stables whilst Susan stared after him, gaping.

"Oh dear. He's going to get it later." Peter whispered to Edmund, who burst out laughing.

Susan huffed and walked back inside leaving her laughing siblings behind. It took them a while to calm down but when they did they saw two of the girls who recently arrived walking down towards the lake.

"Come on, let's go and talk to them." Edmund said.

"Okay Ed." Lucy got up and walked over to them, Peter and Edmund following.

As they got closer, they could hear some of their conversation. They held back so they could listen without being caught.

"You don't think that Jess' behaviour could be linked to that date she went on, do you?"

"The one with Callum?"

"Yeah, that's the one. She stayed out at his that night."

"She did, and when she came back the next morning she was completely different."

The three monarchs looked at each other in confusion. One thought was running through their minds: 'What the hell happened on that date?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia**

* * *

_The three monarchs looked at each other in confusion. One thought was running through their minds: what the hell happened on that date?!_

* * *

After a few minutes of standing and looking at each other, Lucy grabbed hold of her brothers' hands and pulled them forwards.

"Hello." Lucy said cheerfully as they walked up to them. The two girls jumped slightly and turned around.

"Your Majesties." They bowed their heads slightly.

"What can we do for you?" Marlene asked.

"I remembered that I had been rather impolite and forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucy and these are my brothers; Peter and Edmund." Lucy pointed at Peter and Edmund as she said their names. "What are your names?"

"I'm Julia."

"And I'm Marlene."

"If you don't mind me asking but where is your friend?" Edmund asked.

"Jess is inside. She didn't want to join us out here." Julia explained.

"Oh? Why not?"

"She doesn't enjoy being around people and outside at the moment. We've tried everything but nothing has worked."

"I see." Peter said. "Well we're heading down to the stables, would you like to join us?"

Julia and Marlene agreed and so the five of them made their way down to the stables.

"Hey Caspian!" Edmund called out when he saw Caspian in Destrier's stall.

The sound surprised both Caspian and Destrier. Destrier reared up and kicked his front leg out, narrowly missing Caspian's shoulder. Caspian managed to get a hand on Destrier's neck and the horse started to calm down at the touch.

"What did you do that for Ed? You know how easy it is to spook him." Caspian said as he held an apple out to Destrier.

"I'm sorry. I didn't that that would happen with you here."

"It's alright. Just remember that next time." Caspian said as he leant over the door to the stall. "So what are you all doing down here?" He asked with a smile.

"We came to warn you that Su's going to have a go at you when she next sees you and to introduce these lovely young ladies to some of the horses." Peter said.

"Susan's angry with me? Does not surprise me at all. And of course."

"Who is this?" Marlene asked as she looked past Caspian's shoulder at Destrier.

"That is Destrier. He's Caspian's." Lucy said. "He's very fussy about who goes near him and even more so about who gets to ride him."

"Yeah, he'll only let Caspian and Lucy ride him. He doesn't like Susan at all does he Cas?"

"No he doesn't like her at all." Caspian turned to Marlene and Julia. "Would you like to say hello to him?"

"Yes please."

"Alright." He opened the gate and let them through along with Lucy, Peter and Edmund.

"He's so tall." Julia said as she held her hand out.

"He is. He's beautiful though." Marlene said.

"Well he needs to be tall seeing as Caspian's a gangly idiot."

"Thanks Ed." Caspian frowned. "I really DON'T appreciate that."

"What's up Caspian? There's something bothering you but I can't tell what it is. Lucy said.

"I'll explain later." He said as he watched Destrier sniff at their hands. "I think he likes you two." Caspian pulled another apple out of his pocket and held it out to Julia. She looked at Caspian in confusion. "Give it to him."

Julia held the apple out and grinned when Destrier took it. She stroked his nose but Destrier decided that he didn't like that and bit her fingers.

"OW! He just bit me."

"I'm so sorry." Caspian said as Julia examined her fingers.

"Come with me and well get that looked at." Peter said as he put an arm around Julia's shoulders. She nodded and the two of them left, leaving Marlene, Lucy Edmund and Caspian behind.

"That was weird. Even if he doesn't like someone, Destrier never bites." Lucy said, keeping one hand on Destrier's neck.

"Peter's behaviour was weird also. I've never seen him act like that."

"We have Cas, back in the Golden Age, but only once."

"If you don't mind me saying, but maybe His Majesty has taken a liking to Julia." Marlene said.

Lucy and Edmund nodded but Caspian was confused by the wording.

"She means that Peter wants to get to know her and possibly court her." Edmund said when he saw Caspian's blank look.

"Oh, I understand now."

* * *

Peter led Julia inside and up to her rooms. They went in and saw Jess curled up, asleep next to the window. Julia grabbed Peter by the wrist and pulled him into the bathroom when she saw that he was about to go over to Jess and wake her up.

"It's best if we just leave her alone." She said once the bathroom door was shut. "Jess won't want to be woken up."

"Ok then. Now let's have a look at your hand." Peter gently took hold of her hand and looked at the bite marks. "They aren't very deep but they need to be cleaned and bandaged. I'll find some bandages." Peter said and he left the bathroom quietly.

As Julia was washing her hand she thought about the strangeness of the last few hours.

'_Somehow Jess, Marlene and I have ended up in Narnia. We're living with the Kings and Queens and Peter seems to have taken a liking to me. He's handsome but I don't know what I should do. Jess would know but she won't talk to anyone at the moment.' _Julia thought as she watched the blood mix with the water. _'Lucy seems really nice and so do Edmund and Caspian. I've not met Susan yet but…' _Her train of thought broke off when Peter re-entered the bathroom with a few bandages in one hand.

"How's your hand?" He asked and pulled it carefully from the water.

"It's alright. It could be worse." Julia said, feeling slightly awkward. She reached for a bandage and went to try and wrap it around her bleeding fingers.

"Here, let me do that." Peter took that bandage from her hand and started to carefully wrap it around her hand.

"What's going on here?" A quiet, gently teasing voice said from the doorway.

"Nothing. He's just helping me with a bandage." Julia said quickly as a light blush stained her cheeks. Jess just raised an eyebrow.

"It's true." Peter said. "One of the horses bit her fingers."

Jess just nodded. She was staring at Peter with wide eyes. She suddenly turned and ran out.

"Jess. Jess!" Julia called after her retreating back. "Thank you for your help, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Peter."

"Then please call me Julia." Peter nodded. "Excuse me. I'll be back in a few minutes." Julia ran after Jess, hoping that she would find her in the castle and not get lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

* * *

_Julia ran after Jess, hoping that she would be able to find her in the castle and not get lost._

* * *

Jess ran through the corridors, hoping that no-one saw her. She knew that her reaction to the blonde haired king was unjustified and strange but his looks and accent reminded her too much of Callum.

Her vision was clouded by tears as she ran which made it harder for her to navigate her way through the corridors. She had heard Julia shouting her name but could not bring herself to stop and look at her. When Jess stopped running twenty minutes later, she noticed that she was stood in front of a wooden door at the end of a corridor. Jess wiped her streaming eyes on her sleeve and pushed the door open.

She found herself stood in the doorway of the castle's kitchen. A woman approached her with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello dear, are you alright? You seem distressed?"

"Yes ma'am, I am fine." Jess lied feebly through her tears.

"My dear, it is easy to see that you are not fine and please, call me Anna." The woman, Anna, said. "Now come and sit down and I'll get you a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

Jess sat at the scrubbed wooden table and quietly observed the comings and goings of the kitchen staff. A few minutes later, Anna sat down next to her and place two cups of tea down.

"Now what has got a pretty young girl like you so upset?" Anna asked in a kind, motherly tone.

"Well…err…there was an…um…incident a fortnight ago and…and…" Jess trailed off as she couldn't continue talking. She gazed at the pattern of the wood as more tears made themselves known.

"You poor thing, and I'm sure that whoever it was will be going to hell for hurting you in such a way." Anna pulled Jess into a hug and combed her fingers through the silky brown stands of Jess' hair.

They sat like that for a while until they heard the door open. They looked over and saw King Caspian standing there.

"Hello Anna, My Lady." He said with a charming smile. His voice seemed to help ease the tension in Jess' shoulders for some unknown reason.

"What can we do for you Caspian?" Anna asked.

"Can I not come down to see one of my favourite people?" He said, trying to sound innocent but failing miserably.

"You only say that when you want something. You said the same when you were a small boy; you can't fool me that easily."

Whilst Anna was talking Jess saw Caspian edging towards the counter that held a tray of, what looked like, chocolates. She picked up her tea and sipped it slowly.

A few minutes later, she heard a loud thunk and then a yelp. When she looked up, she couldn't help the quiet giggles that left her mouth. King Caspian was stood cradling his hand and Anna was standing in front of him; one hand on her hip and the other held a wooden spoon.

"I had forgotten how dangerous wooden spoons are in your hands Anna." Caspian pouted, causing jess to laugh harder. She never thought that a king, a few years older than herself, would pout like a teenager.

* * *

Caspian stood there pouting at Anna while she gave him a pointed look. As he rubbed his throbbing hand he heard a girls laughter from somewhere near his right. He glanced over and saw Jess laughing. He was pleased to see her smiling as every time he had seen her previously she was either sad or crying. He almost missed the tear tracks on her cheeks but caught them in the dim kitchen light, when she turned her to the side, out of the corner of his eye. The sound of her laughter caused him to forget about the pain and smile.

"My Lady, would you like to join me on a walk?"

"That would be lovely, Your Majesty." Jess stood up and brushed her jeans down, before turning to Anna. "Thank you for the tea Anna."

"You're welcome dear." With that Anna went back to whatever she was doing.

Caspian held his arm out and Jess slipped her through it and they left the kitchen.

"So what do you think of Anna?" Caspian asked as they made their way outside and into the gardens.

"She's lovely and very easy to talk to."

"She is." There was a nostalgic hint to his voice.

"I'm guessing that she has played an important part in your life."

"Yes. After my mother died, she took care of me. Which is why I can act quite childishly around her." He smiled sadly and almost bitterly. Jess saw this and felt quite guilty.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Jess gazed at her feet as they continued to walk.

"No. Don't apologise. It is not your fault, you didn't know." Caspian said. "It was a long time ago now and I shouldn't dwell on it." He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. They were a dark golden brown framed by a darker ring around the outside. He could see the guilt there but he could also make out pain and dejection there as well. The bruise on her cheek had fully formed and was a horrible blueish-purple colour. "Does that hurt?" Caspian brushed his thumb over the bruise.

"A little, but I've had worse."

"What do you mean?" They sat on the edge of a nearby fountain.

"Can you promise me not to tell anyone about what I'm going to say?" Jess looked into his dark eyes pleadingly.

"I promise you that I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." She muttered. "Well about two weeks ago …" Jess went on to tell Caspian everything that had happened.

By the time she had finished her story, Jess was sobbing into her hands while Caspian looked at her, sympathy shining in his eyes.

"I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump all of that on you. You have more important things to worry about than my petty problems. I'm sorry." Jess got up and ran to the stables. She was shutting the door when Caspian came out of his shocked stupor. He ran after her.

When he entered the stables and saw her sat in Destrier's stall, but what shocked him was the fact that Destrier was semi-curved around her protectively whilst she cried into his neck. Caspian knelt next to her.

"My Lady?"

"It's Jess. Please just call me that." Came her muffled whisper.

"Ok then. Jess, you did not inconvenience me at all. You needed someone to vent to and I don't mind that it was me."

"Really?" Her head turned slightly so she could see him.

"Yes. Really."

"Thank you. You're the first person who has actually listened to me. It means a lot."

"You're welcome, and if we are using first names, call me Caspian."

She smiled at him and Caspian thought she looked beautiful, even with the red, puffy eyes and the odd tear still sliding down her cheeks.


End file.
